Te quiero
by Onmyuji
Summary: —Te quiero. —Bromeas. —No lo estoy haciendo. —Replicó él, totalmente serio—. ¿Quién bromearía con algo como eso a las tres de la mañana? Eres una rara.


**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

**Te quiero**

**por Onmyuji.**

* * *

Después de un agotador día cubierto de duro trabajo, a Lucy no le quedaba la menor duda de que la mejor recompensa, además de las joyas o cualquier otro obsequio entregado por los respectivos contratistas de sus servicios, era su cama. Sí, su cama. Esa con almohadones mullidos y suaves y cobijas calientitas e intrincados diseños, ideales para esas noches frías de Magnolia.

Así fue como la vida encontró a Lucy Heartfilia, durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cómoda cama, cual si no hubiera mañana. Era imposible no dirigir senda mirada a la rubia y darse cuenta de que era una invitación perfecta a seguirle los pasos a Morfeo.

En su subconsciente, la vida era perfecta para Lucy, quien disfrutaba como nunca en mucho tiempo de ese gran placer que la vida le otorgaba.

Sí, claro. Eso sólo si la vida se quedaba en sus sueños por un largo tiempo.

Pero la vida de la maga de espíritus estelares distaba mucho de ser perfecta. De forma que su reparador sueño siempre terminaba interrumpiéndose por alguna situación ajena a ella y sus capacidades.

Justo como esa noche.

Esa en que algo (o alguien) decidía que no era momento de disfrutar de ningún merecido descanso. Ese momento en que el sonido de trastos en su modesta (y adorada) cocina fuera tan escandaloso y atronador, que la obligaría a saltar de su cómodo y tibio lugar en la cama al escucharlo. Tal como sería en el momento en que adormilada, con los sentidos aún embotados, dirigiría sus ojos entrecerrados a la puerta de la alcoba sin captar del todo lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Lo hizo cuando un nuevo sonido se repitió, haciendo el eco de las ollas y cuencos de su cocina agitándose del otro lado de la puerta, acompañándose de un sonido de chorro de agua constante y poderoso.

Ese fue el momento que la rubia maga eligió para saltar con alarma de su cama, ahora consciente casi por completo y quizás hasta un poco nerviosa.

Porque ya no estaba sola en casa.

—_Mierda_.

_«¡Un ladrón!»_, pensó con terror. Aunque qué rayos haría un ladrón en la casa de un mago miembro de Fairy Tail, no tenía ni idea. Y la sola idea de pensar en su gremio, su familia, de pronto dejó de tener miedo y se sintió más bien molesta. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la puerta, mientras se levantaba cuidadosa por no hacer un solo ruido y caminó muy despacio hacia la misma, notando como los gruñidos del otro lado se incrementaban.

Su llavero lleno de espíritus estelares no tardó en acompañarle en su travesía a la puerta, lista para llamar a Virgo, Loke, a quien fuera necesario para espantar a ese malnacido que había entrado a su casa.

Colocó una mano en el picaporte, girando muy despacio la pequeña construcción de metal, lista para saltar al otro lado de la puerta y atacar. Escuchó que los gruñidos se incrementaban y Lucy decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

Y así fue que, de un golpe seco, Lucy abrió la puerta y saltó fuera de su habitación, sólo para recibir un furioso chorro de agua en la cara. Tan furioso que le tomó un poco de tiempo entender qué sucedía como para zafarse de aquel ataque que le recordó nostálgicamente a los golpes de agua que solía tirarle Acuario, cuando ella aún estaba a sus servicios.

_«¡Pero qué demon-...!»_

Cuando logró echarse a algún lado más seco, sus ojos se abrieron con ira al dedicar atención al visitante no deseado: cierto mago de cabellos rosados que forcejeaba contra el fregadero y el chorro de agua que fluía incontenible de lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una llave de metal.

Y justo detrás, una ventana medio destrozada, prueba irrefutable de aquel intento de ingreso pseudo ninja a su hogar.

—¡Natsu! —Gritó la maga de espíritus estelares furiosa, en un enorme esfuerzo de atraer la atención de cierto _dragon slayer_ que conseguía efectivamente disminuir el flujo de agua de la llave destrozada cuando su atención se perdió en dirección a su nakama.

—Oh, ¡Hey, Luc-...! Oh, mierda. —Y el chorro de agua se volvió contra él, continuando ese flujo violento de líquido vital; provocando que una vena se saltara sobre la sien de Lucy, invitándola a hacer lo que tenía qué hacer (aunque no quisiera).

—¡Eres un idiota!

Una buena patada en la cara de parte de la rubia y _Salamander_ ya estaba fuera de juego, al menos temporalmente. Lo suficiente para que Lucy pudiera cerrar la llave principal que regulaba el flujo de agua en el fregador e hiciera un doloroso e iracundo recuento de daños a su departamento. Ese fue el tiempo exacto que Natsu ocuparía para recobrarse del golpe que su nakama le había proporcionado.

—¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Qué rayos te pasa que-...?

—¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, pedazo de idiota? ¡Entrar a mi casa a estas horas de la noche y destruir _mi_ cocina! —Y la confusión y el estrés en Lucy eran totalmente genuinos, de principio a fin. Y es que no era para más: desde que Igneel había vuelto con ellos a Magnolia después del ataque de Tartarus, Natsu había dejado esos ingresos clandestinos a su departamento, en su tiempo tan frecuentes como molestos.

No podía negar que echaba de menos las risas que aquello terminaba arrancándole, pero tampoco podía mentirse, era lindo que, para variar, Natsu tocara la puerta para entrar a la casa y no se metiera por la ventana de su habitación a esconderse en la cama, donde terminaba durmiendo en muchas, muchas ocasiones.

Se había civilizado, quizás por obra de Igneel (a Mavis gracias), pero de vez en cuando ocurrían cosas que la obligaban a cuestionarse qué tan buena influencia era el rey de los dragones de fuego en la vida de Natsu. Porque esta vez había cruzado la línea. ¿Entrar por la ventana de la cocina? Era una reverenda estupidez de su parte.

—Es que tengo algo importante que decirte. —Y la expresión molesta de Lucy se suavizó al escuchar su voz seria y su gesto de la misma forma.

Eso no la haría olvidar que el mago había destruido una parte de su casa. Oh, pero claro que le haría pagar las reparaciones—. ¿Importante? —Se llevó las manos a la cintura para tenerlas en jarra, al tiempo que dedicaba una mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared y frunció el ceño—. ¿A las tres de la mañana? Espero que esto no sea otra de las ideas de Igneel.

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Lucy? Mi viejo no tiene nada que ver en esto. —Aclaró mientras se sentaba en el suelo, observando a la chica de pie frente a él, aún ceñuda—. Eres una rara.

Ella le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, mucho más débil de lo que pretendía y, seguramente, sería una cosquilla para él en comparación de su fuerza—. Ja, sí, ¡mira quién lo dice!

Seguía indignada, pero terminó por tirarse en el suelo húmedo a esperar a que hablara, ya que luego de aquel pequeño golpecillo lo siguió mientras se incorporaba en el suelo, cruzado de brazos y piernas. Estaba más serio y extraño de lo normal y eso le causaba curiosidad.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Natsu no respondió, al menos no de inmediato. Le dirigió una mirada profundamente ceñuda sin deshacer la posición, como si mentalmente estuviera deliberando lo que sea que su mente tenía que soltar. Le tomó unos minutos de profundo pensamiento atreverse a decir algo que rompiera la tensión de la cocina.

—¿Natsu?

—_Te quiero_.

Y fue como si el tiempo se le hubiera acabado a Lucy. _«Natsu... él... haber, espera, ¿Qué?»_, el color subió por sus mejillas al menos tres o cuatro tonos antes de que el rojo se asentara su tez que brillaba furioso y confundido, como nunca.

—¿Q-... qu-... qué dijiste?

—Te quiero.

Y ahí, fue como si su cabeza, ahora en blanco, hubiese hecho combustión.

—Bromeas.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Replicó él, totalmente serio—. ¿Quién bromearía con algo como eso a las tres de la mañana? Eres una rara.

—¡Rara yo! —Lucy se sintió profundamente ofendida por sus palabras—. Yo no soy quien entra a hurtadillas a la casa de la persona que dice _que quiere_... —su cuerpo y su voz temblaron mientras tanteaba ese par de palabras—, destruyendo su cocina sólo para decirle que le quiero.

—¡Pero no fue fácil!

—¡Destruir mi departamento siempre es fácil para ti!

—¡Tal vez! —Concedió—, ¡Pero no lo fue el darme cuenta y decirte que _te quiero_!

De nuevo, se quedó muda, quizás más aturdida que antes. ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar cuando tu mejor amigo, con total espontaneidad, entra cual ladrón a tu casa, destruye la propiedad y luego, con una ligereza que podría espantar, se te declara? Sí, ya se le habían declarado de formas insultantes y extrañas, pero esta comenzaba a despotricar por mucho.

Natsu continuó ceñudo, pero esta ocasión estiró los brazos y ocultó sus manos en el hueco dentro de las piernas aún cruzadas, dedicándole una intensa mirada. En cuanto Lucy lo notó, casi puede jurar que las mejillas masculinas se encontraban enrojecidas suavemente, en señal de vergüenza.

De pronto ella misma se sentía torpe, completamente consciente de la magnitud de aquello que acababa de ocurrir con Natsu y lo mucho que aquello podría cambiar la dinámica de su relación. De pronto se descubrió a sí misma sonriendo boba y nerviosamente, retorciendo un mechón de su cabello con timidez, incapaz de pensar nada coherente y llenando su cabeza de la voz de Natsu repitiendo una y otra vez su declaración.

—Yo-... esto, bueno-... _¿Por qué?_ —A estas alturas, Lucy se había acercado un poco más a él, avergonzada, sonrojada y temerosa de que su voz no fuera escuchada. O más bien, que ella no pudiera escucharlo a él.

Natsu de pronto le pareció demasiado cerca.

Ni siquiera captó el momento en que él sonrió al entender lo que implicaba aquella pregunta, sin mayores explicaciones. Sus mejillas parecían enrojecidas igual que las de ella, acentuándose cuando observó hacia el suelo, retorciéndose despacio en sí mismo.

_Era lindo_.

—Pues eso es simple. Es porque eres Lucy.

¡Oh, pero aquello era tan dulce! La maga de espíritus estelares enrojeció furiosamente mientras veía el rostro pensativo y ligeramente avergonzado del chico de cabellos rosados y de inmediato su corazón se aceleró y su estómago dio un vuelco de emoción.

—Y... y tú eres Natsu. —Reconoció ella en un murmuro tímido y cargado de emoción que se sintió emocionalmente en cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Era perfectamente adorable, tanto, que desastre de su cocina había dejado el primer plano para ser algo meramente prescindible. El _dragon slayer_ eligió ese preciso momento para alzar la mirada y observarla; Lucy al instante se sintió como un flan bajo aquello curiosos y avergonzados ojos.

—Hey, Lucy.

—Dime.

—¿Y tú me quieres a mí?

—¡_Eeek_! —Lucy saltó sobre su lugar más roja que un tomate al recibir aquella pregunta y tembló. Su corazón se precipitó violentamente por la garganta y el vacío en su estómago creció sin control. Sus manos se juntaron sobre sus muslos y sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Conociéndolo, se imaginaba que en cualquier momento saltaría a la voz de una broma con la ocasión de confundirla. Pero al escucharlo hablar con tal convicción le hacía tener sus dudas.

¿Cómo se supone que debía responderle aquello? Era su mejor amigo y claro que lo quería. Pero... bueno. Era imposible no contagiarse de él, de su forma de ser, de su alegría, de su locura. Lentamente, Natsu se le había metido debajo de la piel sin remedio alguno. Ella se había dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás y él muchas veces lo había insinuado, pero nunca había sido nada concreto, nada real.

Era algo que tenían, pero no iba más allá de los abrazos, de tomarse de las manos. Eran simplemente ellos dos en ese mundo que no parecía entender que aquella forma en que Lucy se sentía alrededor de él, era porque estaba genuinamente enamorada de él.

Ahí fue en que se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía caso negarlo. No ahora que prácticamente estaba vulnerable y descubierta.

—S-sí. —Respondió tímidamente.

—¿De verdad?

¿Oh, pero él no podía contentarse con que lo dijera una sola vez, verdad? ¡Aún era muy vergonzoso para ella!—. Sí, Natsu.

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dices?

—Ah... ¿Qué?

Y ahí, la magia del momento se acabó.

—Yo te dije que te quiero. ¡Al menos merezco el mismo trato!

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no te pedí que me lo dijeras! No puedes obligar a las personas a decir lo que sienten cuando tú quieres!

—¿Ah? ¿Me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá a las tres de la mañana para esto?

—¡Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, pedazo de idiota!

—¡Pero si no lo hubiera hecho, yo no sabría si tú me quieres!

—¿Es que no se nota? ¡Claro que te quiero, imbécil!

Y se callaron, ahora ambos demasiado conscientes de los sentimientos del otro, quizás más de lo que lo habían estado todo ese tiempo. Natsu se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin deshacer sus piernas cruzadas, ligeramente turbado.

—Realmente me quieres. —Aquello no era una pregunta.

—Y-ya te dije que sí, Natsu.

—Entonces, si yo te quiero y tú me quieres, ¿por qué mierda estamos peleando?

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si fuiste tú el que comenzó cuando entraste a mi casa y destruiste mi cocin-...! —Las palabras murieron en instantes en los labios de la maga de espíritus estelares cuando captó a la perfección cómo él se acercaba a ella y luego inclinaba su rostro tan cerca de ella que le robó el aliento en cuestión de un momento.

Entonces los labios masculinos se posaron sobre los de ella, cual gentil caricia que hizo que las extremidades de Lucy se adormecieran y sus mejillas se volvieran más rojas de lo que ya era posible concebir.

Tan dulce y suave como la suave brisa del viento y tan breve que a la rubia le tomó unos segundos entender por completo lo que había ocurrido.

Él se alejó rápidamente de ella, sin perder detalle alguno de la mudez de su nakama, quien tembló antes de verla mover los labios, con deseos de articular—. ¡Natsu! —Pero aquello había sonado tan bajo y débil, que seguramente el _Salamander_ no le había escuchado.

—Yo... mi viejo dijo que esa clase de cosas le gusta a las mujeres.

Y la magia volvió a morir. Gracias a Natsu, desde luego.

A Natsu e Igneel.

Lucy bajó la mirada al escuchar aquello y volvió a temblar, apretando sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon. Natsu no entendió lo que sucedía con ella, pero su instinto le indicaba que debía tener cuidado porque el peligro le acechaba.

—Esto es obra de Igneel, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-? ¡No!

—¡Fuera! —Chilló ella, más irascible que antes, al tiempo que señalaba la ventana de la cocina abierta (destruida) de par en par. Su rostro ardía encendido, sintiéndose completamente humillada por lo que ahora encontraba una broma de su nakama y por haber sido tan ilusa al haber caído completamente en ella.

—¿Pero qu-...? ¡Dijiste que me quieres!

—¡Pues claramente cambié de opinión! ¡A partir de ahora quiero a Happy más que a ti! —Gritó y él pegó su rostro a ella, frente con frente, la observó mientras sus ojos ardían en una sonrisa.

—¡No puedes querer más a Happy que a mí! ¡No puedes querer a nadie más que a mí! ¡_Tú me quieres sólo a mí_! —Declaró Natsu triunfal, con la voz contundente y sonriendo socarronamente, haciendo que las mejillas de Lucy se titilaran con furia.

¡Él no podía jugar con sus sentimientos de esa forma! ¡Mucho menos ahora que se encontraba expuesta!

Así que echándose para atrás, tomó impulso y soltó un tremendo golpe contra la frente del _dragon slayer_, embotándolo por unos instantes. Su cráneo ya le dolía y una mancha roja por el golpe se le había marcado en la frente, pero aguantó. Valió la pena con el siguiente puñetazo que arremetió, lanzando al chico de cabellos rosados fuera de la casa a través de la misma destrozada ventana de la cocina.

Se quedó ahí temblorosa, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la zona de su frente lastimada y sintió que las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos más incontenibles que nunca. Luego, juntó ambas manos en su pecho y las apretó ahí con fuerza.

—Natsu idiota. —Sollozó furiosa mientras sentía que sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa, una de esas tan adorables que tenía y sintió algo extraño en el pecho.

—¡Hey, Lucy! ¡Te quiero! —Lucy volvió a escuchar la voz masculina y, al girarse en dirección a la fuente de voz, descubrió que el _dragon slayer_ tenía la expresión más feliz que le había visto en mucho tiempo en ese rostro que se asomaba por la ventana, sin animarse a dar un paso adentro de la casa.

—¡Lárgate!

Sí, Natsu podía ser un idiota y necesitar ayuda para dar esa clase de pasos en cuestión de sentimientos, sobre todo el amor. Pero era su idiota. Y lo quería.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Hola a todos y todas :) aquí me presento de nuevo, con otro Oneshot de Natsu y Lucy, que es una de mis OTP de este fandom. La idea era que lo escribí cuando apareció Igneel en el manga, pero por diversas cuestiones no lo pude publicar antes, así que digamos que esta es mi versión de cómo serían las cosas si Igneel no hubiera muerto ;w; pero en fin, espero que eso no le quite el mérito y que lo disfruten igual :D

Definitivamente, pienso que la relación de Natsu y Lucy es así, cómica pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Creo que Natsu no le ayuda en nada a eso XD pero me gusta mucho la química y la dinámica de esos dos, por lo que espero haberla retratado bien en este fanfic :)

Les invito a leer mis otros fanfics del fandom :D espero leerles pronto (y pronto estaré publicando más :D)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
